Chaos reigned
by banannie112
Summary: From day one of their first year at Hogwarts, Rey Kenobi and Ben Solo seemed destined to be mortal enemies. Throughout their years of schooling, however, their lives and relationship would develop in ways neither expected.
1. I - There is chaos,

Rey and Professor Solo touched down on the top of the Astronomy Tower. The green light from above them cast an eerie glow across the man's face, and Rey suddenly realized how old and tired her favorite teacher looked. Only a few hours previously, Professor Solo and the headmaster, Professor Skywalker had told Rey about the horcruxes the Dark Lord Snoke had created.

She and the professor had ventured to a cave where one had been hidden. They had successfully destroyed it, but as a result, Professor Solo had been greatly weakened.

As soon as they had landed in Hogsmeade, they instantly noticed the Dark Mark hanging above the castle.

Rey turned to Professor Solo, who was leaning against a rampart, trying to catch his breath.

"There's no body, Professor. No sign of a struggle. So why the Dark Mark? What does it mean?"

The professor raised his hand to silence Rey. "Go get Professor Skywalker, Kid. Tell him everything that happened, and bring him here. Stay hidden, take out-of-the-way corridors, and don't stop to find your friends." Rey lowered her gaze. Professor Solo knew her too well. She had been planning on running to the Gryffindor common room before anything else to find Finn and Poe. "I'll wait here."

"But, Professor-"

"No 'buts', Rey. You promised to do what I asked. Now go."

Rey nodded and turned towards the spiral staircase leading back down to the school. She stopped with her hand frozen on the door handle when hard, echoing footsteps could be heard on the other side. Eyes darting back to her professor, Rey ran into the shadows of the corner when he gestured for her to do so.

As she gripped her wand beneath her robes, the door flew open, and a tall shadow shouted, " _Expelliarmus!_ " The professor's wand flew out of his hand. Rey's body froze, and she struggled to understand why she could not move until she made eye contact with Professor Solo and realized that he had used a silent spell to Petrify her. Clearly the professor did not trust her to restrain herself.

Calmly, Professor Solo stared at his disarmer. "Ben." Rey's eyes widened as the professor's son stepped out of the shadows. "What are you doing up here?"

"Something I should ask you," the boy cried. "You're a hard man to find, Han. I found Luke easily, but he didn't have the wand. I know Leia doesn't have it, so it has to be you. You'd never be stupid enough to use it so I can only assume you've hidden it somewhere." His eyes drifted to the second broom. "Or with some _one_."

The professor quickly changed the subject. "I'll never understand why you refuse to call us Mom and Dad. Using our first names doesn't somehow sever our relationship to you, Ben."

"That's not my name!" The boy screeched.

Solo chuckled. "No, of course. It's _Kylo Ren_." The professor filled the name with more sarcasm and disdain than Rey thought possible. "You'll never be Kylo Ren to me. You'll always be Ben." It had been years since Rey had heard anyone call the boy "Ben".

 **xXxXx**

 **First year**

Rey sat up against the window of the car, her feet not reaching the ground and swinging back and forth. A trunk was tucked into the rack above her head, a small carpet bag sat next to her on the seat, and a cage with a small white owl with orange-tipped wings in it sat on her lap.

Up until a week ago, Rey didn't have anything to her name. Then Luke Skywalker showed up and told her all about her grandfather, Headmaster Obi Wan Kenobi. Her grandfather had given Professor Skywalker a letter to be opened on a specific date which turned out to be Rey's eleventh birthday. A fund had been saved for her, and her grandfather had made certain his granddaughter would be able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The next week had been the best of her life, as Rey was taken from the Jakku orphanage to live with Luke until the semester started. The man had taken her to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies and had spent his time telling her stories of the wizarding world.

She had gone to dinner with Luke's sister, Leia Organa-Solo, who was the Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic (and next in line for Minister, some believed), and her husband, Han Solo, who was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. They had talked frequently of their son, Ben, but Rey never met him, since he had been staying at a friend's for the summer.

Rey stroked the feathers of BB-8 through the cage, as she stared out the window, waiting for the train to leave the station. Her rational side knew she would be fine at Hogwarts; she was eager to learn, and should things go wrong, Luke and Han would be there to help. However, the other side of her was in fear since she knew next to nothing about the wizarding world. What if it turned out she was terrible at everything she did? What if she couldn't make any friends as a result?

Caught up in her thoughts, Rey didn't realize anyone else was in the car with her until one of them spoke up. Eyes darting to the door, Rey noticed the two boys standing there. Both had their trunks in hand. The first, whose dark hair and eyes held kindness, seemed very hesitant and apprehensive. The other looked much more mischievous as he grabbed both trunks and swung them up onto the rack, grinning at Rey all the while.

"Hi," the second boy exclaimed. "I'm Poe. Poe Dameron. This is Finn," he said, gesturing to the other boy. "We met on the platform. Finn's a Muggleborn so he doesn't know much. We'll have to help him out, huh?" Rey raised an eyebrow at him, taken aback and not knowing how to respond. The boy's eyes instantly softened. "Oh. Unless you're a Muggleborn too. Then you won't have to worry. I'll help you out too!"

Rey cleared her throat. "Actually, I'm pureblood. My grandfather was the headmaster of Hogwarts. Obi Wan Kenobi." She stared down at her beat up trainers. "I didn't know about any of this until about a week ago, though. I grew up in the Muggle world. I never knew my parents, so it was all quite a shock."

"You're grandfather was Obi Wan Kenobi?" The first boy, Finn, asked. Rey nodded. "Wow. I read so much about him. I've been reading about everything, trying to learn as much as I can about the wizarding world. He taught Professor Skywalker and helped him, his sister, and Han Solo defeat Lord Vader. They're legendary."

Rey smiled. "They're actually pretty normal. All that was a long time ago."

"I've met them a few times," Poe said, sitting down across from Rey and Finn quickly following suit. "Our parents worked together in the Resistance, so I've gone to hang out with Ben a few times."

"You've met Ben?" Rey queried. "I never got to see him. What's he like?"

"Well, actually," Poe began, "He's-" Poe's words were cut short as the door to their car slid open. "He's right here." A tall boy stepped inside, pulling a trunk behind him. Rey knew Ben Solo was the same age as her, but looking at the boy in front of her, she had a hard time believing it. Incredibly imposing, the boy was tall and looked regal, which should not be possible for an eleven-year-old.

His features all seemed a bit too large for his face, but in a way that Rey could tell he would grow into them. His dark, wavy hair and deep, brown eyes stood in stark contrast to his pale skin, which was marked by dark freckles. Ben Solo's eyes acknowledged Poe, skimmed right over Finn and settled on Rey. The heavy gaze weighed on the young girl and made her feel as though the boy could read her thoughts. Rey felt the sudden urge to crawl out of her skin. When he spoke, the boy sounded like any eleven-year-old, which caught Rey off guard.

"Who are you?"

"Who am _I_?" Rey asked.

"No, I'm talking to the owl. Yes, you."

"I'm Rey. Rey Kenobi," she added as an afterthought.

The boy strode over, his cape gliding above the ground. Rey leaned back into her seat as he stretched out his hand, then realized he meant only to shake hers. Tentatively, she took is proffered hand and gave it a brief shake before dropping it. Ben chuckled low in his throat.

"Well, I'm Ben Solo. You met my parents over the summer." He stated this as a fact, not a question. "My parents have asked me to 'look after you'. Said you don't know anything about this world and I should 'try to help'." His voice dripped with disdain. "However, it seems as though you've already made some… friends." Eyes drifting back to Poe and Finn, Ben sighed. "So if it's all the same to you, I think I'm going to spend my time elsewhere for this trip and, almost certainly, for the rest of the year." Spinning on his heel, the boy grabbed his trunk and walked back to the doorway.

"See you around," Poe said as Ben slid the door open.

"Or not," the pompous boy called back over his shoulder.

The three sat in a silent shock until Poe finally said:

"He's an ass."

 **xXxXx**

 **Second year**

"No, it's too late," Rey yelled at her friend. Poe shrunk back at the young girl's ferocity. "Finn has been on the receiving ends of these hexes for months now, and enough is enough." Rey's hair had come undone and was flying around her shoulders as she paced in front of the fire. It was late at night, and barely anyone was still in the common room save a few fifth years cramming for their OWLs.

Finn sat curled up in one of the plush armchairs, his face pale and almost green tinted from the latest hex. Poe sat in front of the chair, rubbing his friend's back and dodging any slugs that fell into the bucket next to him.

Every day after dinner, Finn would go down to the greenhouse to help Professor Kanata. He had done this routinely since the previous year. However, this year had seen a new development. Part way into the year, Finn had come to the Gryffindor common room in tears after visiting the greenhouse; his ears had been turned into cat ears.

The hexes had been few and far between at the start, but the culprit had become braver and at this point, Finn was hexed almost every day. Poe, the levelheaded friend that he was, and been able to keep Rey from doing anything rash. That was, until now.

Finn had stumbled into the common room, looking as though he would be sick. When he finally was, instead of vomit, slugs came out, splattering the floor.

This was the straw that broke the camel's back, and Rey was ready.

A plan was quickly laid into place. The next night, Finn would send Poe a message when he was leaving the greenhouse, and Poe would watch from a window on the third floor to see where the hex came from. He would relay that position to Rey, who would then pursue Finn's attacker.

The next evening came, and Rey sat crouched in the hedges next to the greenhouse. The sun had started to set, and there was a cold bite to the air that hinted to the changing seasons. Rey glanced over to the lake and was nearly blinded by the light reflected on the still, glass-like water. Smoke curled from the groundskeeper's chimney. Rey deeply loved Professor Solo's friend because, unlike Han, Chewie was always ready to help Rey especially when it came to sneaking out after hours (which Rey did frequently).

Rey was startled out of her daze by the sound of the greenhouse door swinging shut. Eyes snapping to the building, Rey watched Finn as he walked across the courtyard. His shoulders hunched and his bag pulled tight against his chest, it was clear Finn was terrified.

Something inside Rey roared in outrage, and she swore to herself that tonight would be the last night Finn would have to experience this fear. There was a flash of green, and Finn jumped and ran to the main doors. Not a second later, a piece of parchment landed at her feet. Quickly unfolding it, Rey's eyes skimmed the page.

 _The hedges on the other side of the entrance._

Rey burst from the hedges, filled with righteous indignation. Finn was nowhere to be seen, and Rey hoped Poe had found him. Just as she rounded to corner to the main doors, her eyes caught a dark, cloaked figure walking in front of her.

"Hey," the young girl shouted. The figure glanced over its shoulder, and seeing the young girl, turned forward and took off in a sprint. "Wait, stop!"

Rey ran after the figure. The figure may have long strides, but Rey was a runner. She ran around the lake every morning before classes, and she overtook the figure almost as soon as they crossed the threshold.

Recognizing her strength would be outmatched, Rey dove for the figure's legs. They both tumbled to the stone floor, and in the process, the figure's hood fell.

Rey wished she could say she was surprised to see Ben Solo staring back at her, but that would've been a lie. "You," the girl growled out.

Ben scrambled to his feet. "What the hell, Kenobi?!"

"You know 'what the hell', Solo! You've been hexing my friend for months."

"You have no proof."

"I just saw you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine!" Rey shouted. "Fine," she repeated, quieter this time. "Whatever you say."

"You don't believe me?" the boy demanded.

"Of course I don't believe you!" the girl shrieked. "Why should I?"

Ben stared at her, his amber eyes cold and unyielding. "There's only one way to solve this."

"And how is that?" Rey demanded.

"A duel."

Rey eyed Ben to see if he was serious. Forgetting for a moment that a duel would be incredibly dangerous, and Rey wouldn't put it past Ben to actually hurt her, they could both get in immense trouble. They could be expelled.

Hogwarts was the only home Rey had ever had. She couldn't lose that.

But she also couldn't stand by while this entitled, pompous ass belittled and attacked her friend.

"Fine."

Ben looked taken aback as if he hadn't believed that Rey would agree to his suggestion. _Take that, Solo_ , Rey thought to herself.

"Fine?" he asked.

"Yes, fine," Rey repeated. "When and where?"

"The trophy room. Midnight. Who's your second."

"Poe. And yours?"

"Hux."

Rey narrowed her eyes and probably would've continued the conversation, but at that moment, the caretaker came through the doors. The Wookiee growled at them.

"Sorry, Chewie," Rey apologized. "We'll get back to our dorms." Rey spun on her heel and took off towards Gryffindor Tower to tell Poe at Finn.

* * *

 _11:45_

"We should probably head down now," Rey stated. Poe nodded solemnly. Finn was in the hospital wing, having been again cursed with vomiting slugs. The pair donned cloaks and set off through the abandoned corridors of the castle.

They reached the trophy room in little time. As soon as she pushed open the door, Rey knew she had made a mistake.

Ben and Armitage Hux stood there, looking stoic as ever.

And Professor Skywalker stood directly behind them.

Rey stopped dead in her tracks, and before she could say anything, Poe collided with her and both fell to the floor.

Grudgingly looking up, Rey saw her headmaster looking down at her.

"Rey Kenobi. Could you explain to me what is going on here?"

"Um.. Well, sir.. The thing is.."

"We were going to duel, Professor." All eyes swung to Ben.

"What?!" Rey exclaimed.

Ben gave Rey a look to stop talking. Professor Skywalker looked at Ben.

"Continue Mr. Solo."

"Rey and I were going to duel, Professor. Hux came with me to try and talk me out of it. I can't speak for Dameron, but I imagine he's here for much the same reason."

Luke looked at his nephew and then toward his foster daughter. Rey realized the story sounded ridiculous and he probably didn't believe any of it, but then the headmaster spoke.

"Alright. I'm sure I don't have to explain to you how completely ridiculous of an idea that was. However, you are both very lucky to have friends who care about you. I won't take any points away, Mister Solo and Miss Kenobi. But I won't give any points to your friends." Professor Skywalker turned to Poe and Hux.

"I suggest you both return to your dormitories while I speak with these two."

"Yes, Professor Skywalker."

"Thank you, Professor."

Poe gave Rey a sad look before he turned and followed Hux from the room. Rey gulped as Luke turned back to her and Ben.

"Honestly, you two. I expect better. One of you could have been seriously hurt."

"Sorry, sir." Rey cast her eyes to her trainers that poked out from beneath her robes.

"We wouldn't have actually fought, sir." Rey's eyes snapped to Ben. Wouldn't he have? _Speak for yourself_ , Rey thought, but a part of her (albeit a part she refused to acknowledge) argued that she wouldn't have hurt Ben Solo. The headmaster's nephew continued to speak. "It was more just for the sake of showing we were brave enough to show up, Professor. We wouldn't have thrown any spells."

"Be that as it may, Mister Solo, you are both still out of bed past hours, and the intention of dueling is still enough for you to be punished."

Rey's stomach sank. Professor Skywalker was going to expel them both. Rey didn't know what she would do. What was she going to tell Finn and Poe?

"Because of your "attempted" duel, you will both have to report for two weeks worth of detentions. You will be in the dungeon from ten to midnight each evening. If you do not, I'm afraid your punishments will have to become more severe." Rey looked down at her shoes, once again. "Are we understood?"

Both students nodded.

"Good then. I suggest you hurry back to your dormitories then. Good night."

With that, the professor strode from the room, his robes swirling behind him. Shooting one last glare at Ben Solo, Rey silently followed after Skywalker, hoping to catch up to Poe.

As she climbed the staircase, Rey heard a small noise behind her, and she turned around.

Ben Solo stood at the foot of the stairs, his hands in his pockets and his eyes refusing to meet Rey's.

"Your friend shouldn't have to worry about hexes anymore."

Before Rey could open her mouth to reply, Ben turned on his heel, his black robes flapping behind him, and took off quickly towards the stairs to the dungeon.

Ben had been right; after that day, Finn was never again hexed while leaving the greenhouse.

 **xXxXx**

 **Third year**

In their third year, Ben Solo found another target to aim his hexes at.

While leaving Potions one day, Rey was knocked down by a hex.

She stood up, only to see her reflection in a window and find her hair had been turned a bright shade of green.

Rey spun around and was greeted with a large, mocking grin from Ben Solo.

Face flushing, Rey suddenly smirked as her eyes caught sight of her adversary's ears (a sizable target indeed).

Whipping out her wand, Rey sent a hex flying, and Ben was slammed against the wall behind him.

Rey grinned as she watched Ben's ears growing.

A low growl escaped the boy's throat, and he pulled himself off the wall, moving as if to come at Rey.

The breath was knocked out of Rey as she was slammed against the opposite wall, and she saw the same thing had happened to Ben.

Professor Calrissian stood in the doorway of his classroom, wand in hand.

A group of students had formed on either side of the corridor.

The professor strode up to the pair. "This is ridiculous," he exclaimed. "Hexing each other in the middle of the corridor, honestly."

Rey didn't look at her professor, but still had a sense of satisfaction at knowing Ben's ears were at least twice their normal size.

"You leave me no choice but to take points," Professor Calrissian said. "Fifty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin," he stated.

"And a month's worth of detention."

Rey's eyes darted to the end of the corridor. Students parted and the head of Gryffindor, the Transfiguration professor, and Ben Solo's father now stood in front of the pair. Rey looked at the ground. She had no problem getting in trouble, in fact, she frequented it. But disappointing Han was too much for her.

"Ben. Rey." The man tried to make eye contact, but both avoided his gaze. This is ridiculous."

The girl stood there with her green hair, and the boy with his Dumbo ears, stewing in their anger.

Rey raised her eyes only to glare at Ben, and she found the same look mirrored in his eyes.

 **xXxXx**

 **Fourth year**

"Kenobi!"

Rey groaned internally. She turned around to where she had heard the voice of her adversary.

Ben Solo stood in the doorway of the Owlry.

"Solo, what the hell? It's like six in the morning. Why are you awake and sending a letter this early?"

"I'm not," Ben admitted. "Sending a letter, that is." Rey stared incredulously. The boy clarified, "I saw you coming up here and followed."

Rey slipped a hand into her jacket and gripped her wand. "Why?"

Ben noticed the movement and pulled his hands out of his back pockets, holding them up in defense. "No, no, no," he said. "It's not like that." He took a breath. "I wanted to ask you something."

Rey hesitated. Though she lived with Ben's uncle and his parents were practically her family, she didn't trust him. She had heard the countless rumors about "Kylo Ren", as his friends were now calling him. Ones about the secret meetings he and Hux hosted. About how they revered Ben's grandfather, Darth Vader, and talked about "bringing back the empire Vader created".

The worst ones, however, told about how Kylo Ren and his "knights" were serving a master; a dark, evil man who would help in their endeavors.

Rey didn't believe all of it, but Ben had always been cruel and he had a sort of pallor about him these days.

However, Rey was suddenly jolted from her thoughts when she heard Ben say, "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Rey's jaw dropped. Before she could think through what had been said, she half yelled, half laughed, "What?!"

A strange look quickly passed over Ben's face before he started laughing. But it was hardly a kind laugh. It was the cruel and mocking laugh she all but expected to hear from her nemesis.

"Wow, you really believed me didn't you?" Ben shook his head and ran a hand through his dark waves. "You did. Wow. You know, I think it was the whole shy act. The hanging the head, the hands in pockets. But, wow." Ben laughed again while Rey just stood there, shocked at the turn of events.

"Well, thanks, Kenobi." ben moved toward the exit of the Owlry. "I've been planning that for a while, and you really started my weekend right." With that, Ben took off down the stairs.

Rey stared after him, still at a loss for words. Jumping slightly, she looked up to find that BB-* had landed on her shoulder.

The owl stuck out its leg, and Reu attached the letter. Ben Solo was, obviously, an ass. But this wasn't at all his style. Ben loved public humiliation. It would have made much more sense if he had done it in the Great Hall, not the Owlry at six in the morning.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Rey moved to one of the many windows of the Owlry.

"I don't quite understand it, BB," she said to her owl. "But then again, when has anyone ever understood Ben Solo?"

The white owl cooed in response, and Rey smiled then threw the owl from the window.

As she left the Owlry, Rey was still at a loss for words. _This stays here_ , she thought to herself. _There's no reason Finn and Poe need to know about this_.

 **xXxXx**

 **Fifth year**

The seeker stood in the Gryffindor locker room, straightening her robes.

Rey had been on the house's Quidditch team since her first year ("The first in a century!" Poe yelled while spinning Rey through the air after she had given her friends the news), but she still got butterflies before every game.

And today was a big game.

Every day was intense, but none so much as the day when Gryffindor faced off against Slytherin.

Gryffindor's old team captain had graduated last year, so this year, Rey had been promoted.

Rey watched her teammates milling about, checked the time and then hollered, "Alright you lot, shut it!"

The team quieted down and crowded around their captain.

Rey cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the lump, but then she made eye contact with Poe, one of the best Keepers to ever play Quidditch at Hogwarts, and she gained some confidence.

"Alright, so we're all tense. The Slytherin game is always a high-stake one because of the animosity between our houses, but we'll play it the same as any other game. Professor Kanata is reffing, so we don't have to worry about bias." Rey took a deep breath.

"We'll play it the same as any other game," she repeated. "This is a damn good team. One of the best our house has seen in a long time. If we lose, it's going to be because we let the other team psyche us out. And we won't be letting that happen." She looked around at her team. "Will we?"

The team hooted and hollered; the beaters, Annie Leigh and Maxwell Abbott, waved their bats in the air; Collins and Michaelson, the two new additions to the team this year, nodded their heads, Collins slinging an arm around Michaelson; Ronald Curtis grinned at Rey, his cheeks flushed (though, in all honesty, they seemed to be permanently red); and then there was Poe.

Dameron smiled proudly at Rey. Since their first day meeting on the train, Poe and Rey had been impossibly close. Poe had been raised in a two parent home his entire life, but he had "adopted" Rey and Finn that first day. Both were orphans, and both knew nothing about the wizarding world.

Poe had sought to remedy this and had taken the two under his wing.

From that day on, the three had been inseparable, and each would go to the ends of the earth for the others.

The smile Poe gave Rey was one of a brother, proud to see all his sister was accomplishing.

Rey grinned back at her team. "Then let's go out there and show them what Gryffindor's are made out of!"

The team yelled and began making their way to the field. Rey stopped in front of the entrance, her team crowding behind her. Taking one last deep breath, the captain pushed the fabric aside and stepped out onto the pitch.

It seemed as if the entire student body had come out to see the monumental game. The crowd roared as the teams entered the field. The team stopped, but as captain, Rey kept walking to go shake hands with the Slytherin captain.

Rey stopped when she reached Professor Kanata, waiting for Ben Solo to swagger over.

When he finally reached them, the professor stared up at the pair.

"Let's try to keep this a clean game, you two," she yelled over the crowd.

Rey stuck out her hand, and Ben gave her an odd look. Now that she was closer to him, Rey could see Ben's sunken cheeks and dark circles around his eyes.

 _Serves him right_ , Rey thought to herself. Ben Solo was spending all his time with the Inquisitorial Squad, who most just referred to as the "Young Death Eaters". The group tormented the younger students. The rumors of them serving a high master was still unconfirmed, but Rey knew.

When she went to spend time with her Aunt Leia and Uncle Han over the summer holidays, Ben was never home. He was always off with his friends. And these days no one ever heard Ben Solo called such; it was only ever "Kylo Ren" now. Rey still called him Solo just because she knew how much it pissed him off.

Grudgingly, Ren took her hand and gave it one forceful shake before letting go and stalking back towards his team.

Rey turned around and started back towards her team. When all the players were in the air and ready, Professor Kanata amplified her voice.

She flicked the latches open on the case. "Alright, kids." She grabbed the Quaffle under one arm. "On your marks." She pressed the buttons releasing the Bludgers. "Get set." She released the Snitch. " _GO!_ "

And the game had started. Rey kept her eyes trained on the Snitch, but she quickly lost sight of it.

The game went on for close to an hour with little upset. One of the Slytherin Beaters hit a Bludger toward Annie's face, but she had easily avoided it. It wasn't until Rey caught sight of the Snitch for the third time.

Taking off quickly towards the Slytherin end of the pitch, Rey was suddenly stopped by something pulling on her broom. When she looked over her shoulder, she was greeted with the sight of Kylo Ren holding her broom.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she cried. Ren grinned at her, then released her broom. Though the interaction hadn't lasted long, Rey had lost sight of the Snitch. She could faintly hear Snap Wexley yelling his commentary about the Slytherin's dirty tactics, but Rey didn't have time to listen.

Rey threw Ren one last dirty look before yanking up on her broomstick and flying above the action. When she finally caught sight of the Snitch again, Rey decided to fake Ren out. The other Seeker was circling beneath, and Rey decided what to do. It was now just a matter of timing it right.

A few moments later, Rey took off in a steep dive, soaring right past Ren.

"I do believe Kenobi has seen the Snitch, ladies and gentlemen!"

A loud cry came from the crowd.

"Oh no, it seems Collins has been hit in the face with a Bludger."

But Rey had no time for that. She'd check on Collins later, but the quickest way for her to end this was grabbing that Snitch.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw it was still hovering by the teacher's section.

Almost ten feet from the ground and with Ren hot on her tail, Rey pulled out of the dive and veered quickly to the right.

A deep satisfaction filled her when she saw Ren tumble to the ground.

Putting on one last burst of speed, Rey clutched the Golden Snitch in her hand.

The crowd roared.

"And that's the game! Kenobi catches the Snitch, and Gryffindor has won the game!"

Rey touched down to the ground, grinning as her team swarmed her, Collins's mouth still bleeding.

"Kenobi!" The voice was full of anger, and Rey knew instantly to whom it belonged.

"Yes, Solo?" Rey turned in time to see Kylo Ren's mouth drawn up in a snarl.

"What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know _damn_ _well_ what I mean!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me! You're the one who started playing dirty. I was just leveling the playing field."

"'Leveling the playing field' my ass!"

Rey's team had backed up slightly, and many other students had joined the crowd.

"No thanks, I'd rather not. That's a little closer than I think we are, Solo."

Ren growled. "That's not my name."

"Sure it is," Rey argued.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Kenobi. You can be as stubborn as you please. You can kiss up to Han and Leia all you want to get into their good graces. You can try to weasel your way into that family." Rey turned away, not wanting to hear anything Ben had to say about his family. "But it won't change the fact that, at the end of the day, they aren't your family because your 'family' abandoned you on the steps of a Muggle orphanage. Your mother didn't want you, and nor does anyone else."

No one, not even Ren himself, saw the punch that immediately followed his words until it was too late.

In no time at all, Rey and Ren were on the ground throwing punches. But it wasn't long before Professor Skywalker pushed aside the other students and magicked the pair apart.

Rey sat on the ground, chest heaving as she glared at Kylo Ren. A bitter taste filled her mouth and she raised her sleeve to her face to find her nose was bleeding.

Professor Skywalker stared disapprovingly at the two.

"Really? Fighting in the main corridor isn't enough? You really had to have to whole school witness your fighting?" Luke shook his head. "I'd say I'm surprised, but at this point, that would be a lie. Fifty points will be taken, each. And I believe another month's worth of detention is in order as well."

Poe came up behind Rey and helped her to her feet. Professor Skywalker folded his hands in front of him.

"Please get Miss Kenobi to the hospital wing, Mister Dameron." The professor turned away but called over his shoulder. "The same goes for you, Mister Hux." With that, the headmaster strode away.

Rey looked resignedly at her friends, as Finn had approached as well. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Poe whispered to her as he helped her off the pitch. "Honestly, I was disappointed you didn't get more hits in."

Rey laughed quietly but glanced over her shoulder. The sight she saw made her stomach drop. Ren had a cut over his eyebrow, and blood was dripping into his eye. She watched him turn away quickly from Hux to spit out blood. Rey wanted to feel justified. The things he had said were terrible, and there was no excuse for them.

But Rey didn't feel justified.

In fact, as Ren's cold eyes met hers before she turned away, she didn't see the anger she had expected. She saw a look so filled with rejection and distress and despair that it hurt her heart.

And as she turned away, she realized why she felt it so acutely.

It was because that had been her before Luke found her.

It was the loneliness that accompanied having no one there for you and knowing no one ever would be.

And that was what had happened to Ben.

 **xXxXx**

 **Sixth year (present day)**

A now older Kylo Ren gave the same low laugh he had that first day on the train, years before. "Call me whatever you want. It won't stop what is about to happen."

As father and son stood, facing off, Rey watched helplessly as both gripped their wands, clearly ready for a duel. Should it come to that, Rey could only stare on as the events unfolded. She prayed that someone would come and stop them before any serious harm was done.

 _Professor Skywalker,_ she cried in her mind. _Come to the Astronomy Tower!_

 _Before it's too late,_ she thought to herself.

"Speaking of 'what is about to happen'," Han said, leaning against a pillar, "who have you brought into this place tonight? Are you working alone?"

Ren laughed. "You wish. No, I've got back up. There are Death Eaters here in your school, and my Knights are here as well."

"Well, color me impressed, kid. I'm surprised you found a way to bring them in."

"Of course, I did. And you never even noticed. They're held up now. Ran into Leia's little Resistance, but it's nothing they can't handle. I ran on ahead. I've got a job to do," Ren preened, gripping his wand tighter.

"Yes, you do," Han stated calmly.

There was a silence. Rey stood, Petrified, practically invisible, and watching father and son. Distantly, she could hear the fighting on the floors below. Suddenly, Han Solo smiled at his son.

"Ben, you aren't a killer."

"How do you know?" Kylo Ren questioned. "You have no idea what I am capable of. You would, had you spent and time with me, but you didn't so you don't."

Han pulled himself away from the pillar and began walking toward Ren. The son stumbled back a step but then held his ground.

"That's what Snoke has convinced you," the father said. Rey's heart rate elevated as the name slid off Han's tongue. The Supreme Leader hadn't come to light until this year, but he had done plenty of damage in that time. "He's using you for your power, Ben, manipulating your abilities. When he's gotten what he wants, he'll crush you. Toss you aside. You know it's true."

Ren hesitated. "It's too late."

"No, it's not."

Emotions flooded Kylo Ren's face. "It's too difficult. I- I'm being torn apart. I want… to be free of this pain."

He looked up at his father, eyes damp. "Will you help me?"

Han took another step towards his son. "Yes," he told him. "Anything." The pair stood at the edge of the ramparts, Ren reaching out towards Han. The moment seemed to stretch on for eons as Rey simply watched. But had she even had full use of her body, she couldn't have stopped what happened after.

No one could.

The arm that had been reaching out towards Han pulled back and circled over Kylo Ren's head. His arm came down and aimed at the professor's chest.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Green light burst from Ren's wand and hit Han squarely in the chest. Had she been able to, Rey's scream would have filled the air. But instead, she had to stand and watch as Han reached up with one hand and stroked his son's cheek before toppling over the edge of the tower.

Rey wanted to convince herself what she had seen was a dream, but she knew it wasn't; as soon as Han fell, his spell broke and she fell to the ground.

Tears poured down her cheeks, but when she looked up, she saw Kylo Ren standing exactly where he had been. Still on her hands and knees, Rey felt rage building up in her throat.

"How _dare_ you?!" she cried. Stumbling to her feet, Ren started, staring into the shadows.

" _Kenobi_?!" He scoffed. "I should've known you came with him." An explosion was heard from below. Pulling up his cloak around him, Ren took off down the stairs. Rey ran after him.

"Stop!" Rey was almost floored when she came into the halls of Hogwarts. Spells bounced around her. Students were fighting Death Eaters, and, Rey was relieved to see, holding their own. Racing past duel after duel, Rey kept her eyes trained on the black form that was Kylo Ren. As she reached the entrance hall, Rey slid around a corner to see Ren fleeing into the night.

Putting on another burst of speed, Rey chased him onto the dark ground. It was clear Ren was heading for the gates of Hogwarts, after which he could Disapparate. In her rage, Rey gripped her wand and flung a curse at Kylo Ren. He slightly stumbled and turned towards the girl.

"You're father, Ben?!" Ren visibly flinched at the name. "How _could_ you?!"

"You know!" The man shrieked. "You know why I had to!" Rey threw another spell which Ren deflected as easily as he breathed. "He never really cared! Neither did she. I have to make a life for myself, Kenobi. This is the only way!" A curse flew from his wand, but Rey ducked underneath it. "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?!"

"You never had parents either." Rey opened her mouth to argue that Ren had parents, but he quickly continued. "Never had a family. You're always so lonely. You may have been sorted into perfect Gryffindor, Kenobi, but I know who you really are," Ren accused. "If you hadn't asked the Sorting Hat, you would be a through and through Slytherin."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is! I know you better than you think. I've seen you on the Quidditch pitch. I know how badly you want to get ahead in life, to make up for what you didn't have for the longest time. I know how you think and what you feel because I _am_ you."

"That's not _true_!" Rey screeched.

A loud explosion sounded from the school. Rey quickly turned toward the castle, but realizing what she had done, spun around to find Ren running away again.

"Ben!"

Rey raced after Kylo Ren, hurling curses at him. Ren passed the gates as Rey continued after him. Stopping just outside Hogwarts's grounds, Ren turned on his heel, smiled, tipped an imaginary cap toward Rey, then disappeared.

Rey screamed into the night. Ren was gone, and Rey was sure his followers would follow soon after. There was no way of knowing where exactly Ren had gone, but she was almost certain it was to Snoke's side.

As Rey turned back to the castle she had called home for years now, she knew what she had to do. She would first have to find Poe and Finn and get them up to speed on everything. They would then have to leave to finish what Han and Luke had started in destroying the Horcruxes. She knew it would be a long and difficult endeavor for the three of them, but she knew now that that was what needed to be done.

Snoke needed to be defeated. It was as simple as that.

Rey knew that as soon as she the school, she would find her father-figure's body lying in the courtyard, dead at the hand of his son.

Han had given his life to defeat the Supreme Leader and to save his son.

And Rey would be damned if she let that go to waste.


	2. II - yet there is order

**Seventh year**

Rey stood in an abandoned corridor of Hogwarts. Catching sight of a clock on the wall and realizing that it was only two in morning, Rey thought about how she and her friends had landed in Hogsmeade not even five hours ago. It was hard to believe that so many terrible events had transpired in so small an amount of time.

They'd been in contact with Professor Skywalker for nearly a week now, and though he was no longer in the school, he was able to help get them inside Hogwarts.

The trio had spent the last year hunting down Snoke's horcruxes, and now there was only one left. There was only one complication:

It was in the castle.

The castle that Professor Skywalker had been thrown out of and that Professor Phasma had taken over.

After much difficulty, the group, along with members of the Resistance, secretly snuck into the castle. They had come into the room that Rey had used years ago to hide Skywalker's Rebels, as they'd called themselves. Many old member of the group were hiding out in there, and they all planned how best to take back the school.

After leaving the room, the group had been quickly discovered and fighting broke out almost instantly.

Finn and Poe had told Rey to get away from the fighting, and though she had argued at first, she eventually acquiesced. (Finn glared at Rey. "If you die, in this fight, Rey, there's no hope for the rest of us. You're indispensable. We need you." Poe nodded. "Don't worry about us," Finn said. "We need you to end this before we lose too many people.")

Armitage Hux cornered her not long after. ("Would you look at this," Hux preened as he approached Rey, his wand aimed at her chest. "The Chosen One has finally returned.")

She held her own for quite some time, but after nearly twenty minutes of intense dueling, Rey thought she wouldn't make it. Thankfully, Snap Wexley had snuck up behind Hux knocked him over the head with part of a suit of armor. ("Don't worry. I'll tie him up and make sure he doesn't get out. You've got bigger things to do.")

Quickly thanking Snap, Rey ran through the corridors, searching for signs of the Supreme Leader.

Running up a staircase, Rey nearly fell back to the bottom when she reached the top and saw a silvery figure standing in her way. Thoughts of Death Eaters and the Knights of Ren flying through Rey's mind, she whipped out her wand.

"Hey, kid! What gives! I'm already dead. Not much more you can do!"

Rey took a startled step back, and again, came close to falling down the stairs.

" _Han?!_ " she questioned incredulously.

"In the flesh. Or… you know… not."

The scruffy Transfiguration professor and father-figure Rey had loved so dearly stood before her, looking (aside from the transparency and silvery sheen) identical to the last time she had seen him. He stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets. There were so many questions Rey wanted to ask. _Why didn't you stop Kylo Ren that night? Why did you make me stay and watch? How can you forgive him?!_ But she settled on:

"Do you know where Snoke is?"

Han smiled at her, and suddenly, Rey was transported back to the summers she had spent with Han and Leia in London. Days filled with jokes and outings and adventure, and nights filled with midnight snacks and stories of past adventures and _family_. Rey's heart ached with the nostalgia, but Han's answer quickly snapped her out of it.

"He's hidden out in the Astronomy Tower."

Rey's heart lurched.

"I know," Han said. "You're going to have to confront more than a few demons before you can complete your mission, kid. But I believe in you." He laid his hand on her shoulder. Rey expected it to feel cold, like it usually did when a ghost passed through her. But instead, a warmth filled her, and it felt as though Han's calloused hand was actually resting on her shoulder.

Rey smiled, sadly. "Thank you," was all she said before running off towards the tower. There would be plenty of time for the pair to catch up after the battle. _If you live that long_ , a quiet voice that didn't really sound like herself whispered in her head.

Rey shook her head to clear it and approached the bottom of the stairs leading to the tower. She threw open the heavy, wooden door only to find her path blocked once again. However, this obstacle was not nearly as pleasant a sight as Han had been.

Kylo Ren stood at the small window near the base of the staircase and was staring out of it, seemingly wrapped up in his own thoughts. The moonlight cast an eerie glow on the man's skin, and Rey could see the blue veins standing out just under his skin.

The last time she had seen Ren had been almost a year ago to the day, but then he had looked like nothing but a frightened child, thrown into a war he wasn't entirely ready to fight.

But now, Ren looked every bit the man he had proved himself to be when he struck down his father.

It was clear by Kylo Ren's reaction to seeing Rey that he hadn't expected anyone to be coming this way. He quickly reached into his robe and pulled out his wand, but Rey was quicker, flicking her own wand and catching his at it flew into her outstretched hand. Rey pulled her wand over her head, fully intending to hit him with one of the many curses he had dodged all those nights ago, when he cried out.

"Wait!" Rey stopped, wand still ready, not saying a word. "Wait," Ren repeated. Rey didn't move.

Kylo Ren took a deep breath.

"Are you going to kill him?" Rey stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Are you going to kill him?" he repeated. "I heard- on the radio- and they said…" he reoriented himself. "They said you and the other two had found a way to defeat him. I'm assuming you've done it or are about to. Otherwise, they wouldn't have all attacked tonight."

"Even if you were right," Rey finally said, "what makes you think I would tell you?"

"Please," Kylo Ren begged. Rey let out a short, incredulous breath. She didn't think she had ever heard Kylo Ren say please. Or have him be this… vulnerable. "Please, Kenobi. I know you don't trust me. You have no reason to. But, please, hear me out."

Rey said nothing, waiting for what would come next. Part of her recognized that the longer she stayed down here, the more people were dying. But she needed to get past Ren, and she owed it to Han not to kill him.

Kylo Ren continued. "I have no excuse for the things I've done. There isn't any. But I want you to know that it hasn't really been me doing those things." Ren sat on the bottom step, his knees pulled up to his chest. Rey thought that he hadn't even looked this much like a child that first day on the train. "It's Snoke. I didn't recognize what was happening until it was too late, but he's been in my head since I was a child. Not directly, not at the beginning. It was really just feelings back then. My parents would be working, I wouldn't see them, and that would upset me. But then I would become furious at them and convince myself it was because they didn't care for me."

He ran a hand across his face.

"I believed that for a long time."

He sighed.

"But then Snoke told me I had to kill Han."

Rey took a shuddering breath.

"It was supposed to prove my commitment to the cause. And with Snoke in my head, I was convinced it would. I was convinced he didn't care about me anyway, so why would it bother me to kill him?" He paused, staring down at his feet. Rey watched his adam's apple bob and wondered if he was holding back tears. "But that wasn't the case. As soon as his hand touched my cheek and he looked at me, I knew Snoke had been wrong. Han looked at me with all the love of a father. I didn't know how Snoke had convinced me otherwise." He worried his bottom lip, not looking at Rey.

"But it was too late. Han died, and it didn't have the result Snoke had intended." He finally looked up at Rey.

"But I didn't let him know that." He stood up, coming toward the girl. Rey resisted the urge to flee. "I've been pretending ever since. Pretending that I am fully committed to the cause. To 'ensuring order'," he drawled, eyes drifting towards the window. He huffed and looked back to Rey. "If you feel you have to kill me, I won't stop you." Rey's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't. She _wouldn't_. Ren continued, "But I've heard you know how to destroy him. At least let me live long enough to help you kill the bastard."

Rey stared hesitantly at this man. She wanted desperately to be distrusting of him. He had killed Han, for God's sake. Rey would love nothing more than to avenge Han's killer. But his killer wasn't just some faceless monster. It was his son, and because she loved Han, she couldn't kill Ren. She would trust him, if only for Han.

"Alright," she said finally.

"Alright?" Kylo Ren queried.

"Yes, alright," she said, exasperatedly. Rey stared at Ren and contemplated for a moment sticking out her hand to shake his, but then she thought better of it. "Here's the situation," she began. "Snoke has been creating these things called-"

"Horcruxes," Kylo Ren interrupted. Rey gave him a questioning look. "He told me about them. I was a sort of safeguard, I guess."

"Alright," Rey continued. "Well, that's what Poe and Finn and I have been doing for the last year. Tracking down the Horcruxes and destroying them." Ren became visibly uncomfortable at that. "And there's only one left now. From what Luke has said, Snoke keeps this one close to him. Sort of his last line of defense, I suppose." She looked into Ren's eyes. "Do you know what it is." He nodded, not meeting her eyes once again. "Well what is it?"

Kylo Ren was quiet for sometime.

"It's me."

Rey's heart lurched in her throat.

"What?" The word hung in the air, whispered on a quiet breath.

"It's me," he repeated. "That's why Snoke was in my head as a kid. That's why I could feel the emotions so strongly. I've done my research on Horcruxes ever since he told me. They make people around them angry and irrational. That's why my parents always had such hot tempers. It's why they fought all the time. Because of me." Sadness flooded Rey. Her hand twitched with the urge to reach out a comfort Ren. His next words brought her reeling back to Earth however.

"You're going to have to kill me."

"No!" Rey shouted. "I will not!"

Ren darted forward, placing his hand over Rey's mouth and pointedly looking up at the ceiling. Rey nodded her understanding, Ren moved his hand, and kept speaking, in a quieter tone.

"You have to, Kenobi. There's no other way to defeat him." Rey was hyperaware of the fact that Ren's hand was still resting on her shoulder. "Now," Ren continued, "here's what we're going to do."

* * *

Ren held Rey's arm in a tight grip as he placed his hand on the doorknob to the tower. Rey briefly wondered if he had felt this way a year ago as he made his way to the top of this tower, knowing he would kill someone once he reached the top.

Kylo Ren pushed open the door. "Supreme Leader," he began. "Look who I found wandering the halls outside the tower. She has something she would like to tell you, but I don't believe a word of it." Staring at Ren, Rey couldn't see the man she had talked to at the bottom of the stairs. The man standing before her certainly wasn't the same man who had told her he regretted killing his father.

Rey's eyes drifted to the man standing at the edge of the tower. Though taller than average, Snoke was actually shorter than Ren. His skin seemed stretched, his bones seeming ready to push through at any moment. His hands were folded together in front of him, his fingers long and bony. Rey thought to herself, _This man looks more skeleton than human_. His eyes, when they connected with Rey's, seemed to glow, like a wolf's in the night.

An elbow jabbed Rey's side, and she remembered she was supposed to be speaking.

"Sir," she began, "I wish to join you. I am unsatisfied with the Resistance, and you and I both know most of them will not make it out of this battle alive. They cannot defeat you, Supreme Leader." The words burned her tongue, but she pressed on. "It took me years to see it, but your battle is the one worth fighting. For too long, our world has cowered in the shadows, giving it over to those less than us as we hide in fear. But I see now that this must change."

Rey opened her mouth to continue, but was quickly silenced by a sharp bark that came from Snoke. After a moment of confusion, Rey realized the man was laughing.

"Please, young lady. I am not ignorant. I know your words are not your own. And Kylo Ren," he turned to his pupil. "Betraying me? I would have thought better of you."

"Sir, I assure you-"

"Enough. I am old, but I am not stupid, Ren. I know what you are trying to do. You and this girl believe you can defeat me, but I assure you, you cannot. Or have you forgotten?" It was in this moment that Rey suddenly understood that Snoke didn't know they had been destroying his Horcruxes. He still believed they were all well and intact. Well, Rey knew better. And when Ren's dark eyes made contact with hers and she saw the slight nod of his head, she knew this was their moment.

"Let me prove it to you," Rey interjected. "Supreme Leader, I assure you I believe in this cause. The Muggle world treated me terribly. Passed around from home to home, never loved, never _cared_ for. Had I lived among my own kind, I would have been a hero. Instead, I was labeled a freak by those who could not begin to understand me."

Snoke gave Rey a cold look, but Rey could see hesitation.

"Fine," he eventually said. "How will you prove it to me?"

Rey gave a humorless smile. She turned to Ren, and though he knew what was going to happen, all the blood drained from his face.

"By killing the traitor." Kylo Ren quickly began arguing and attempting to defend himself to his master, but Snoke held up a hand.

"Kylo Ren, you have proved yourself useless to me. You should have known this would be the outcome of your betrayal. Pity," he mused quietly to himself. "I expected great things from you." He turned to Rey.

"Do it."

Fear suddenly overcame Rey, but she pushed it down, gripping her wand tightly. She turned slightly behind her to where Ren was standing. _You're saving him, Rey_ , she told herself. _You're saving everyone_.

 _That doesn't make it any easier_. Rey could swear the voice that flooded her mind was Han's, but before she could dwell on that thought any longer, she raised her wand over her head, quickly slicing it through the air.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The flash of green light was all Rey could see. When her vision came back, Kylo Ren was crumpled on the ground. Rey's heart stopped for a moment. Her feet moved slightly, wanting to carry her forward towards the boy, but she held herself back. Composing herself, Rey turned back to the monster, her face emotionless.

If Rey had expected Snoke to be upset by his pupil's death, she would have been mistaken. He simply looked amused at this unexpected turn of events.

"A pity," he repeated. "It seems I'll have to make another now." Rey's fist tightened around her wand as Snoke stood and began walking towards her. When he reached her, a cold, clammy hand grabbed her chin. The man inspected her face, and she returned the favor.

His skin seemed almost translucent and fake. His nose was crooked, though not in an endearing way like Ren's had been. _Don't think about him_ , Rey chided herself. Snoke's teeth were small and yellow, and his breath smelled like death itself. His grip tightened on her chin, and Rey felt herself being pulled into the light. The monster peered into her eyes, while Rey tried her hardest to shield her fear and hesitation.

Snoke looked down and caught sight of her wand.

"Perhaps I should take that."

Rey rolled her wand between her fingers, her thoughts racing. As Snoke breathed in her face, Rey seriously contemplated striking Snoke down in that instant, screw the plan. But Rey was halted when " _Avada Kedavra!_ " was heard from behind her and a green light crossed her vision. Snoke stumbled back from Rey, a look of shock frozen on his face. Rey whipped around to see Ben Solo crouched on the ground behind her, his wand aimed at the Supreme Leader.

Snoke clutched at his chest, and then smiled, saying, "Kylo Ren," before falling backward over the edge of the tower.

Rey tripped over her feet in her rush to reach Ben, and ended up crouched next to him. She pressed a hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart and breathing heavily.

"I thought it hadn't worked," she stumbled out. "I thought you were really dead, and I was going to have to kill him, but then he was going to take my wand-"

Ben placed a hand over her mouth for the second time that evening.

"But I didn't die. It worked." Then, Rey saw Ben smile for the first time in years. This smile was uninhibited by sarcasm or cruelty. It was a smile of a man who had been bearing a burden, silently, for years, and now he was free. "You killed the piece of Snoke's soul, and I came back. We did it, Kenobi." Rey wasn't sure what else he would have said, but suddenly Ben's eyes went wide, staring at something over her shoulder.

Rey's thoughts instantly went to Snoke, figuring he had found some way to survive, but instead when she turned around, she saw Han standing in the exact stop Ben had struck him down.

Ben stood shakily, and Rey grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. Despite her attempts at help, Ben shook her off, approaching his father.

Han smiled at his son.

"Ben."

Ben didn't argue with his father. Kylo Ren had died with the piece of Snoke's soul that had lived inside him. All that remained was Han's son. He smiled.

"Dad."

A grin split Han's face, and he reached out as if to pull Ben into an embrace. His face became sadder when he watched his hand pass through Ben, but he continued smiling. Rey averted her eyes, deciding not to intrude on the pair's moment, but she could still hear what was said.

"I know it isn't worth much," Ben began, "but I _am_ sorry." Han raised his hand, silencing Ben.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done, and you're back now." Tears were in his voice. "My son is back."

"But how can you forgive me? I killed you."

"Because you're my son. I may have been pretty shit at the whole parenting thing, but I do know that being a parent is about sacrifice. I would gladly die if it meant I was able to save you. And it did. It may have taken longer than I hoped, but it did save you. With a little help from this young lady."

Rey looked up at that. When she did both father and son were staring at her: Han with a look of fatherly affection and compassion, and Ben with a look Rey couldn't explain any way except awestruck. Han glanced at his son and then back at Rey before clearing his throat.

"The fighting ended almost as soon as Snoke died. It seemed the majority of his followers were under the Imperius Curse. The rest all fled when they realized the fight was lost. But I do believe my wife is downstairs, so I think I'll pop in and pay her a visit."

Han disappeared as quickly as he had come, and Ben and Rey were left staring at each other with nothing to say. Ben fidgeted, looking more uncomfortable than Rey had ever seen him.

"Hey, Kenobi… I'm-" Ben scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry" Rey quickly cut him off before he could say anything else.

"It's done," she stated simply. "It was _his_ forgiveness you needed, not mine, and you've already gotten his."

"That's not true, Rey." Rey felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Ben had never called her anything but "Kenobi". He approached her repeating, "That's not true, and you know it."

Rey placed her hand on Ben's chest with the intention of keeping him from coming closer, but he kept advancing, pinning Rey's hand between them.

She made no effort to move him.

"I want to apologize. For everything. The duel, the hexes, the fist fight, the way I treated you year after year, throwing Exploding Snaps into your cauldron during Potions, ignoring you after I danced with you at the ball…" his voice drifted off, and Rey thought he had finished and was prepared to say none of those things really mattered anymore when he said, "For being in love with you since I was eleven but refusing to acknowledge that and treating you like shit instead." Rey's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat.

"What?" Rey's thoughts were everywhere, and she tried desperately to grasp one. "Ben… if this is another one of your sick, twisted jokes, like the Yule Ball, so help me God-"

"Oh, come off it, Rey." Ben smiled at her softly. "You know I'm telling the truth."

Rey thought back to when she had first come to Hogwarts. Ben was right; he had been unkind to her when they were young, but it was only ever in the way a little boy teased a girl he liked. When Rey had asked him to stop hexing Finn, he had. He was the one who had helped her when she got stuck in a tree over the summer before their third year. And the Yule Ball.

Ben played off asking her like it had been a joke, but when the night of the dance came, neither had a date. Ben had impulsively asked her to dance with him, and the way he had looked at her… He had fled the Great Hall almost as soon as the song ended and refused to acknowledge Rey the next morning. Rey looked up at Ben, feeling as though a veil had been lifted from her vision.

"I understand if you still don't believe me, or if you don't forgive me. But please know that I'll spend the rest of my days proving to you that I deserve this second chance I've been given. I want you to know that I-"

Rey silenced Ben with her lips, worried he would continue making a fool of himself. Ben made a small noise of surprise before smiling against her mouth and moving his hand to cup the back of her neck. For a relationship that was based on arguing and constantly fighting for power, the kiss was surprisingly gentle and ended not long after it started.

Ben pulled back slightly. Rey grinned as she saw that his eyes were still closed as he stood there smiling. Ben slowly opened his eyes, and then moved his hand to Rey's cheek, moving his thumb in slow, deliberate circles. He lowered his forehead to press against Rey's, and she looked up at him, smiling.

Stars packed the night sky, and a full moon shone down on Rey and Ben.

"We should go down there soon," Ben whispered.

Rey nodded, her forehead still pressed against his.

"Yeah, we probably should."

And they would.

But for the moment the two stood in the moonlight, knowing that Snoke was gone, Ben was forgiven, the fight was over (for now), and that the two had a second chance. And that was all they needed right now.

All was well.


	3. Epilogue

"We simply cannot allow Hogwarts to be reopened this fall!" cried a member of the Wizengamot.

"We have no choice _but_ to open the school, Mr. Bones," argued Rey.

"But the building is still not fully repaired."

Ben scoffed, perhaps more harshly than was necessary. "My God, have you all forgotten that we have magic."

A small voice came from the back of the room. "What about professors?"

Rey scratched the back of her neck. That was it. That was the one argument she couldn't counter. There weren't enough professors to teach the students were they to open Hogwarts in the fall. When Snoke had taken control of the school, he had driven out many of the old professors, replacing them with his lackeys, including Armitage Hux and Phasma Black. Some of the teachers had returned, but many had not been heard from since the war; the worst was assumed.

So, Rey and Ben now stood in the cold, stone chamber before the imposing Wizengamot, trying to argue their case: Hogwarts had to open again. After all that had been lost in the war, they couldn't afford to lose a year of training the newest witches and wizards.

Luke Skywalker turned and spoke to his fellow council members from where he sat near the floor. "I plan on returning as Headmaster this fall. All the professors I have been able to reach out to have agreed to come back as well, save one. Professor Calrissian has decided to go into retirement slightly earlier than anticipated due to the events of last year."

Rey smiled fondly, knowing the Calrissian would still be seen around the castle frequently, whether wandering the halls with Han or sitting in Chewie's hut. Skywalker continued.

"There are indeed a few positions that will be required to be filled, such as Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, but other than that, the positions that need filling are non-essential. Some fifth years and up may not be able to take some of the more specialized classes, but we will do our best to fill those this summer."

"I truly don't think we should reopen the school at all," stated a stuffy woman to the right of Skywalker. "Parents could simply homeschool their children."

The headmaster looked around at the pairs of eyes on him. "That is ludacris. There is no truly substantial reason for your children not to attend, so why doesn't someone just say what you're all really thinking?"

The same small woman who had asked about professors before cleared her throat now and straightened her glasses. _Madeline Payne_ , Rey thought to herself. _Grace's mother._ "Hogwarts is not safe," she stated simply.

That was when it all came into place for Rey. Grace Payne had fought alongside Rey and all the others as a part of the Resistance. As she looked around the chamber, she saw other faces she recognized. Snap's father sat just behind Professor Skywalker. Melissa Thomas's mother _and_ father were sitting next to each other.

It was when a pair of cold, blue eyes met Rey's however that her stomach lurched and she truly understood.

The eyes belonged to a middle aged man with a face that looked as though it usually held a smile but was instead lined and creased as if the man had aged quickly in the last few months. The man's name was Reginald Leigh. His daughter, Annie, had been in Rey's class and fought alongside the Resistance during the Battle of Hogwarts. And she had died.

Only students of legal age had been allowed to remain at Hogwarts during the fighting, but that hadn't stopped many from attempting to stay behind anyway. Even the ones of legal age that had fought and died had not consulted their parents beforehand. There had been no last goodbye. Of course these parents were hesitant to put their children into that situation again.

Rey took a step forward, never moving her eyes from Annie's father.

"I understand why you are all hesitant," she began. "If I had children and had gone through what you had, I would be as well. I know that I can't have been easy for any of you, but I ask you to think for a second. Some of your children escaped Hogwarts and made it back into your arms. Some of them fought alongside myself and others, helping us win." Her throat caught, her eyes burning. "And some of them died doing so."

Ben silently grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers with his own.

"But I stand here, begging you to think about what they were fighting for. Those that died, died so that others could live safely and peacefully and practice their magic without fear. How can you take that away from them?" She stared, imploringly, at Reginald Leigh, hoping he could see her view. "How can you negate everything your children fought for?"

Clear eyes held Rey's, before crinkling slightly at the corners, and Rey realized Annie's father was smiling.

"I agree."

Surprised murmurs rippled throughout the chamber, but Reginald continued.

"This young woman is right." He stood and looked at his colleagues. "We all attended Hogwarts. Some of us defended it that night as well. Though none of us want to see our children in harm's way, they were of age and had the right to make their own choices. We cannot fault them for making the choices we ourselves made."

His voice was strong as he continued, and Rey's heart hammered in her chest.

"I'm sure you all know that my Annie fought alongside her peers. I watched as she dueled Mitika Lestrange. My daughter was always the strongest of our family, in more ways than one, and I saw her strike down her opponent. But no sooner had she turned to run to the next fight then she saw Armitage Hux fighting a small student that must have hidden back. Hux had no regard for the student's age, so when he tried to end the little boy with the Killing Curse, Annie jumped between them." His gaze and voice were steady as he stared down the other members of the council. "I would do anything to have my daughter back. But if I could go back in time to the moment she decided to stay, I would not make her change her mind.

"She saved that little boy and who knows how many others. I would not wish the pain of losing a child on anyone else, but I can rest slightly easier knowing that my daughter died protecting others and fighting a fight worth fighting. Snoke was a once in a generation kind of event. You all remember what it was like when Lord Vader tried to come to power." Many of the council members were nodding along now. "But did they close down Hogwarts then? No. They kept it open because then and now more than ever we need powerful witches and wizards trained to fight for the next generation."

The father stared out across the room, which met him with utter silence. Nearly everyone knew he was right, and those who still wanted to argue knew better than to say anything. Reginald quietly said, "Thank you," and then sat back down.

The old, wizened man who headed the Wizengamot cleared his throat. "Well, then. There can be no arguing. Hogwarts will reopen again in the fall, just as it always has." The gavel banged, and everyone moved to leave except one man. Reginald Leigh sat, head bowed, as though nothing had been said.

Ben placed his hand on Rey's shoulder, but she shook it off gently and moved forward. She sat, silently, next to the man. Reginald said nothing against her sitting with him, so Rey began speaking.

"I want to thank you, sir. I don't know if we would have been able to convince them without you. I want you to know-" Her throat closed up, but she cleared it, pressing on. "I want you to know I was proud to have known Annie. She always told me how much she wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts after graduation. After everything that happened, I wanted to just sit in the background, but Hogwarts has always been my home and I've been offered the position, so-" Her voice cut out, but Reginald saved her from saying anything else.

"Thank you, Rey." He didn't say anything else, but Rey could hear it in those three words. _Thank you for remembering my daughter. Thank you for being her friend. Thank you for ending this war._ Rey reached out and squeezed the man's hand before standing and making her way back over to Ben.

It had been less than a month, but bruises still covered Ben's face and arms, and they couldn't be seen, but Rey knew covered his torso as well, the worst and darkest purple sitting right above his heart.

Many parts of Hogwarts were in shambles


End file.
